A different world cup
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: This is my version of the Quidditch world cup this is also my attempt at a CedridHermione fic please give comments even if its just to say write more lol Rating may change depends if i could be bothered to write a lemon lol
1. At the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** It may shock you to know this…but I am not actually JK Rowling sad but true but if she would give me Cedric Diggory for the weekend plus a note saying anything and everything I do to him is perfectly legal I would be very VERY happy! Lol ) please review this story and my other Harry Potter stories I want feedback people! Lol

**Important notes:** This is a story of what I think should of happened at the Quidditch world cup so the following are different:

How they get there (part of it)

How long they stay there before the actual match

The fact that the group and the Diggory's share a tent

The people that randomly start talking to Hermione (My characters I own them…well…not really my imagination does)

Very important NO FRIGGIN DEATHEATERS! Or Voldemort (If I get feedback to try to continue the story into the actual school year)

But anyway on with the story! )

Surprisingly I'm in a really good mood this morning since you know I had to get up at four in the morning! Who knew Quidditch could be so tiring…ok that was obvious to people who actually play the dam sport or people who actually like Quidditch for that matter! It is a well known fact that I don't like Quidditch! I will proclaim it to the world. I, Hermione Granger, do not give a rats ass about Quidditch! Why did I get up at four in the morning for Quidditch you ask? Well me, Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Mr Weasley are going for a week to stay for the Quidditch world cup, Ireland Vs Bulgaria and everyone's routing for…well I don't actually know ill have to ask Ginny about that cause I am certainly not asking Ron he will have a fit and start yelling my head off! So anyway right now I'm dragging myself down the stairs of 'The Burrow' to get breakfast. I reach the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley setting out food on the table for everyone, Mr Weasley sitting down reading 'The Daily Prophet' and Ginny already eating.

"Morning Hermione" Mr Weasley says setting the newspaper on the table

"Morning Mr Weasley" I say and sit down beside Ginny and star eating my breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs.

"You excited Hermione?" Ginny asks before taking a drink of her pure orange juice

"A week with just us guys you can bet I am totally pumped!" I say with a smile on my face and pump my fist in the air and Ginny starts to laugh.

I quickly finish my breakfast and get up to go up to Ginny's room to finish getting ready, since Ginny is already getting ready, when Mrs Weasley spoke.

"Hermione, could you wake Fred, George, Harry and Ron please I swear your all gonna be late leaving"

I nod my head with a "sure" and start to head upstairs. I may have just agreed to the hardest task in history everyone knows how deep a sleeper Ron is and add Fred and George!…Yeap I'm in for a very hard morning.

I walk into the twins room without even knocking thinking they would both still be asleep…turned out one of the pranksters just finished buttoning up his jeans and is currently topless…mmm nice six pack.

"You could knock" He says then smirks and asks "Or did you want to catch me without my top on?"

Play along Hermione! Have some fun!

I smirk and reply with my hand on hip "You found me out" and he just laughs

"Where's number two?"

He just points to the bed and I see 'number two' is still fast asleep.

I sigh "Guess I better wake him up"

"It wont work you know" He says while pulling on a plain green T-shirt, Ok George has a green T-shirt on got it! "Fred can sleep through anything"

"We'll see"

I walk over to the occupied single bed, gently lift the cover, slip in beside him then move myself so I'm over him holding myself up on my hands. I glance over at George and he has his eyebrow raised in amusement, I wink at him then turn back to Fred. He starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes.

"Get up Fred" I say my lips about a centimetre away from his ear

"Wha? Hermione?"

"Yeap"

"Uhh no offence but what are you doing in my bed" he gains a smirk and I can feel his arms snake around my waist "Not that I'm complaining" With that we both start laughing.

He lets go off me, I get out of his bed and he sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione your on a roll have some more fun! with that thought I gain an evil smirk, quickly turn around from where I was standing and catch Fred's lips in a kiss. I pull away to find both Fred's and George's eyes are wide with surprise and I can feel myself giggle.

"Wha…what was that about?" Fred asks with his eyes still wide

I control my giggling to reply "Your good-morning kiss of course"

I head to walk out the door but stop, grab the front of George's T-shirt and pull him into a kiss too, breakaway and run out the door closing it on the way. I catch the twins conversation as I'm still standing outside their door.

"I like this new Hermione"

"Me to"

I guess Daniel is having a bigger affect on me than what I thought. A yes Daniel, a muggle I met over the summer, a very perverted muggle to be precise he is a great friend and opened me up to so many new things…not very many of which are very good, like dancing like a table dancer, sexier clothes most of which he actually bought me come to think of it, smoking but I only ever had a couple when I was seriously stressed which wasn't often so I never got addicted or anything thank Merlin, drinking on occasion but I am totally easy to get drunk so I try to only take bits, but my singing is what I thank him for most, I swear, its like a drug! I have to sing no matter where I go I just have to sing! Not that I am complaining I love to sing I'm no Brittany Spears or anything but I'm not tone-deaf. Well his playboy-ness rubbed of on me and now I am having the time of my life! But as soon as I get to Hogwarts it's study, study, study…so I will just have to have more fun now wont I? Now where was I going? Oh yeah Harry & Ron.

I actually knock this time but no one answered so I walked on in to find both of them asleep but Harry is tossing and turning like he's having a nightmare. I run over and shake him while shouting 'Harry!' and he wakes up with a start.

"Are you ok?" I ask

He sits up wipes the sweat of his brow

"Yea I'm fine" he says and gives me a weak smile

I smile back and plant a kiss on his lips his eyes go wide like the twins' and I find myself giggling again.

"You better get ready"

I walk over to Ron's bed, suck in all the air I can before shouting

"RON GET UP!" He half jumps half sits up in his bed

"What! What happened!" He says half asleep looking widely around the room and stops when he sees me standing there and pulls the covers up around saying "bloody hell"

"Get ready Ron" I give him a kiss on the cheek and run out the door.

Great now I'm running late cause I had to wake up those guys. I walk into Ginny's room and lock the door so I can get changed I pull off my pyjama bottoms and long sleeved pyjama top, fold them and put them in my backpack which has all my stuff for the next week. I pull out a black lace bra to go with my black thong, I swear I had to buy so many over the summer cause I went from an 'A' to a 'C'. I also pull on a red tank top, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black trainers for all the walking we will be doing. I grab my bag and run down to the kitchen were everyone is sitting at the table. I walk over and sit on Fred's lap cause there wasn't any seats and for the second time that day he puts his arms around my waist.

"Ok" Mr Weasley started "We will be sharing a tent with a friend of mine and his son when we get there"

"Why? Cant they get their own tent?" George said who was sitting beside me and Fred to our right.

Mr Weasley just ignored him and started talking again "We will have quite a walk to get to the portkey so I hope you are all ready for a long hike" he said smiling at the last part and standing. Everyone groaned.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes: **Please review! )


	2. The portkey screw up

**Disclaimer:** I yet again do not own Harry Potter and I cant pretend I do either so that's out lol

**Notes:** I wanna give a big shout out to:

**Black Night Tigress:** for putting this story on alert

**QuotheRavenNeverMore:** for putting me on alert AND giving a mad review the first two members of the We-hate-Cho club lol

And **Virgo girl 14**: for putting me on alert, giving a really nice review go my Hermione tease tease lol and PUTTING ME IN HER FAV'S -cries- I'm so honoured! Lol

So anyway on with the next chapter please more reviews for moi  lol

Well its official my good mood has gone, flown away, evaporated and any other word to say its not here we have been walking for like…dammit I should have worn a watch!

"Harry!" I turn my head and call. He looks up from his conversation with Ron

"What bloody time is it!" I shout and everyone's mouths drop

Ron points at me and says "Woo Hermione swore"

I roll my eyes and say "No shit sherlock, now what fuckin time is it?"

Harry looks almost scared quickly looking at his wrist-watch

"It's 6:10" Fred says while draping a arm around my shoulders

"Thanks sweetie" I say and kiss his cheek

"Oh fuckin yeo we have been walking for and hour and forty fuckin minutes" Ginny adds in looking like she's about to hit someone

"Calm sister, we'll be there shortly" George added smiling as always and putting his right arm around Ginny's shoulders

"We better be or I WILL hurt someone…probably dad"

Me, Fred and George all start laughing

"Are we nearly there dad?" Ron shouts from behind me, Ginny and the twins to Mr Weasley who is WAY in front of us…man he must really like Quidditch that...or we are REALLY late…shit.

"Ok we're here" Mr Weasley says while putting his rucksack on the ground.

"Yay" Ginny shouts and then collapses on the ground and I collapse beside her oww even my ass hurts just sitting on it and I have a stitch in my side just great.

"The portkey wont be big so we need to find it, but the girls can have a rest"

"WHAT!" all the boys shout

"Over here Arthur, we've found it!" A middle-age man with a ,in my own opinion, stupid looking brown beard and brown hair holding a old and ugly boot that looked like it had be just dug out of a bin…ewww!

"Amos!" Mr Weasley shouted as he walked over to the man and shook his free hand he then turned to us.

"This is Amos Diggory, he and his son are the one's we will be sharing a tent with"

Diggory, were have I heard that name before? I stand up, brush myself off and then ask "Excuse me Mr Diggory but where is your son?"

"Right here" A voice above me says and then a guy jumps out of the over head tree and I jump back from fright but me being me I just have to trip and fall over. I waited for the impact of the ground with my eyes closed tightly but instead I just feel a grip around my waist. I slowly open one eye, then the other to see what has got to be the sexiest guy on earth!

He must have been about seventeen. He had scruffy brown hair that just reached the top of his neck, flawless peach – white skin and the most gorgeous blue – grey eyes you have ever seen.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked and then smiled

Ok this is not funny anymore…must…resist…urge…to…fuck! He has a smile that just says "yes I am fuckable" and his voice is just so…heavenly yeah that's the word.

"Yeah you did"

"This is my son Cedric Diggory" Amos Diggory calls over making a gesture towards Cedric

"I knew I heard that name before" I say while standing up

He laughs lightly

"Don't laugh, I may have to shag you right here" I say under my breath while wiping down my trousers just to resist the urge to do something I shouldn't be doing.

"Really?" I look up and see him smirking at me and I can feel myself blush. Aww well done Hermione great job

"Mmm…you heard that?" I ask still looking like a cherry

"Yeah"

I just stand there blinking at him smirking before I say "…Shit"

"Hermione! Is that you!" Someone calls and everyone, including me, looks over to see a tall guy about eighteen with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black baggy T-shirt and baggy blue jeans and he also had a tattoo of an eagle with its wings spread out on his upper right arm…I would know that tattoo anywhere.

"Mark?" I smile and run up to him and jump on him planting a kiss on his lips while he held me up with his arms.

I didn't expect Mark to be here. Who's Mark you ask? Well you remember Daniel I told you about? Well Mark has been his best mate since they were two or three and he is also one of the nicest people you will ever meet, the only problem is…well…he is just a tad overprotective ok he is most overprotective person you will ever meet! He nearly beat up my cousin, David, who is my age because he pretended to hit me! I don't even want to think about if he did!

I breakaway from the kiss and ask "What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like apparating to see my little Hermione before she goes to the world cup" he says and I laugh

Did I forget to mention he's a wizard? I guess I didn't well you know now, did I forget anything else? Oh yeah! He is in a band, an al wizard band called 'Crossed wands' that I occasionally step in for their vocalist, Sarah, when she is ill. He plays the lead guitar which is so cool!

Still holding me up he walks over to the group and sets me down beside Cedric.

"Do you have any cigarettes on you?" He asks

Oh great now everyone is looking at me fan-bloody-tastic

"Mark, sweetie, I don't smoke" I say and I hear somebody behind me sigh with relief

"Fine, you asked for it"

He lifts me up and throws me over his right shoulder and starts slowly walking, letting me know he's not actually going to bring me anywhere, up the hill

"Put me down" I say kicking him and he just laughs

Stupid strong basterd!

"Put her down now!" someone yells. Mark puts me down and turns around. Cedric is walking, no, scratch that, stomping towards us.

"Cedric, no, he was only joking" I say before getting pushed behind Mark like I need protecting from him.

Then without warning Mark goes up and punches him square in the nose and Cedric falls to the ground.

"CEDRIC!" I yell and run to his side. He opens his eyes and looks at me

"Are you ok?" I smile at him then turn and glare at Mark

"Why did you do that?" I ask while standing up

Mark pulls me to him and whispers "I now how his family is he will hurt you" I feel the anger in me and I push him away

"Just go Mark"

He looks at me then at Cedric and points to him and says "You stay away from her or you will wish you were never born"

He then apparates to somewhere I really don't care right now.

I turn around and see Cedric being helped up by Harry and Ron

"Mmm…I think its time to go" Mr Weasley says trying to break the tension

"I've got him" I say to Harry and Ron they just nod and go and get there bags

I hold Cedric with one arm around his waist and another holding his arm on my shoulders

"Are you ok?" He asks again I just look at him with a face that clearly says 'I think I should be asking you that question'

"Why did you do that?" I ask, not harshly, but more confusion than anything else

"I always help beautiful girls when I can" He says and smiles at me and I cant help but smile back

"Then why did you help me?" I ask not even thinking about it before I asked

"I also never answer questions when the answers are obvious" He replies smiling again

I just smile and say "Your gonna get yourself killed that way"

"I will gladly go down for a noble cause" He whispers in my ear the kisses me on the cheek and I can feel myself blush again.

I kiss him on the cheek straight after and say "Thanks"

By now everyone has there bags and are in a circle around the portkey

"Ok everyone grab on" Mr Weasley shouts and everyone grabs on and on purpose I let half my hand cover Cedric's.

"Three…two…one" Mr Weasley shouts and then I feel a tug on my entire body.

Everyone lands with a thump on the ground seconds later except Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric who are literally floating down, they land on their feet and help everyone else up. Cedric offers his hand to me and I take it without question.

"Thanks" I say after he has pulled me up

"I told you" he stops and brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it "I help when I can"

Ok I think I am falling for this guy.

"Mmm…dad…is this were we're supposed to be?" I hear Ron ask

I then look around to find we are at a very busy car park. This cant be right, then Mr Weasley's statement confirms my thought.

"We have a problem"

**Notes:** Please remember to review 


	3. Lying around

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters I'm just playing with them for a while.

Notes: Oh yes back by demand! Sorry it took so long I've been helping sort out my friends 18th birthday party GONNA GET SMASHED! Lol so anyway here's the next chap remember to review 

Well certain things are now official:

1)We are screwed!

2) The ministry can't organise anything for shit and

3) Cedric's lap is REALLY comfy to lie on. Ok that is only official in my opinion but hey!

It turns out the portkey was complete bollocks and left us absolutely no where near the bloody thing! So now Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory have apparated to the Ministry of Magic building to find out what the fuck we are doing. We are all lying about in a patch of grass just at the edge of the car park that, come to think of it no one has actually come to in the past hour, maybe its abandoned? Do you think the owners would mind if I borrowed a car and drove around till I found a chippy? I am starving! Stupid Ron! Had to eat all the mars bars!

Ginny is lying down on her stomach with her head lying on her arms like a pillow. Ron and Harry are talking about Quidditch…again. Fred and George are talking about something…probably planing something for when we get to the world cup. Cedric is reading a book on something and I'm lying down staring at the sky with my head sitting on Cedric's out-stretched legs and for your information his legs are REALLY toned something good actually came out of Quidditch who knew?

"Hermione?" I here Ginny ask

"Yeah?" I ask not turning away from looking at the sky

"Do think we could transfigure something into a pizza?" She asks

I laugh lightly then say "My thought exactly"

I turn my head up so I can see Cedric's face to see he's still reading "Maybe Cedric's book?"

He stops reading, looks at me and raises an eyebrow "Try and die" he says and I can help but laugh

I sit up "Is that a challenge?" I ask smirking. I love challenges…especially if there with hotness over here.

"It is actually" he replies. Swiftly I hold him down by his shoulders with one arm, grab his book and throw it at Ginny who sits up and catches it.

"I'll buy you a new one deal?" I ask sitting back up and offering him my hand

"Deal" He says then takes my hand, sits up and pulls me into a hug. Ok I love this guy!

He lets go and pulls his wand out of his bag, since he is the only one old enough to do magic outside school (Is that right?) "Pizerahe" (sounds stupid cause I made it up lol) and the book turned into a steaming hot, plain, margarita pizza. Don't you just love magic?

Everyone had a slice, well, except Ron he had the spare slice to, and went back to what they were doing. Me and Ginny were talking with my head again on his lap as Cedric was unconsciously stroking my newly non-frizzy hair thank Merlin for conditioner is all I can say!

"Hermione, Truth or dare?" she asks trying to hide her smile

"I couldn't be bothered to move so truth" and I wasn't lying I didn't want to move Cedric stroking my hair is extremely relaxing.

"There is something I have wanted to ask you for quite a while" Oh no! I don't like the sound of that!

"What?" I ask although I'm not sure I want to know the answer mind you

"Are you a virgin?" Bingo! I knew it would be something like that.

"Place your bets people yes or no" I hear Fred or George shout I cant see from the angle I'm at.

"I bet yes" I hear Ron yell

"Gees Ron answer a bit quicker why don't ya?" I say sarcastically

"I second that" Harry shouts

"Third" One twin shouts

"Fourth" Oh great even Cedric thinks I'm a total loser

"People shut up, are you?" Ginny asks again

"No" Ok Hermione brace yourself for an onslaut of questions

"WHAT!" I hear Ron shout. Good it serves him right for taking the last slice of pizza

"When?" Fred asks as he sits beside Ginny looking at me like he might die from shock

"The summer before third year" I say like its nothing cause well it is to me I guess its different for Gin and Fred cause I don't think their eyes could get any bigger.

"Hermione you slut!" George shouts and we high-five

"Glad to be one"

"I'll kill him" I could have swore Cedric swore under his breath.

"What?" I look up at Cedric and see what is that? Anger? Jealousy? Ok this thought is waaaay to deep for me!

"Cedric? You ok?" I ask and I just couldn't help sounding concerned

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" He says but lowers his head slightly so his hair hides his eyes

"You don't look fine" I reply with just maybe a bit of anger. Anger that he wont tell me what the hell is wrong! He sounds sad. Why is he sad exactly? Is he sad there's no chance he could be my first! Nah Hermione don't kid yourself!

He looked me straight in the eye and all I could do was stare back.

"Well there's good news and there's bad news" A cheery Mr Weasley said from beside Mr Diggory and Ron who literally jumped a mile. Oooookkkkkk…when did they get back? I didn't even notice.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted

"What's the news?" Ginny shouted getting right to the point

"Well, its like this, We aren't actually aloud to apparate there with you cause your underage so…" He cut off. What? So what? What does he think he's doing? Building dramatic affect? Just get on with it!

"So?…What?" Ron asks

"So…" Mr Weasley continues "We will have to take a muggle type of vehicle" If he says a bus I WILL kill him…and then go after the ministry single-handed!

"Called a limbo"

A limbo? Ah a limo very cool! I've always wanted to go in a limo (true lol)

"What's that?" George asks

"Never heard of it" Fred adds

Harry is having the same problem as me in trying not to burst out laughing

"Mmm Mr Weasley? I think you mean a limo" Harry says between laughing.

As if on que a black limo pulled into the car park and stopped right in front of us. We all grabbed are stuff and ran inside the main seating area while Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory got in the driver and passenger seats. I couldn't say who is 'driving' cause well I am totally excited that its probably bewitched to drive us on its own…well it better be bewitched cause I don't really want Mr Weasley to be in charge of my life in a motor powered vehicle you know?

I open the door and my mouth literally drops. Three words people Oh. My. God! The seats were pure black leather enough to fit at least 10 or 11 people, a surround music system with about 6 CD's and to top it all of a built in fridge! Woo the ministry must not want us to tell anyone they screwed up but who cares? This rocks!

Everyone spreads out on the seats so I'm sitting beside Ginny and Cedric…again but hey its not like I'm complaining. Note-to-self I am slut. Cedric puts his arm round my waist and pulls me closer and I just lean my head on his shoulder after kissing his cheek. Note-to-self part two I am a slut…and loving every second!

Well number four on the things that are official, This will be one very interesting drive.

Ron opens the fridge and pulls out a clear bottle "Wizards vodka" he then turns it over and reads the rest of the label and screams "70 percent vodka!…who wants some?"

"ME!" Everyone shouts including me

A very interesting drive indeed.


End file.
